


Benjamin

by Aoharu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, strange creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoharu/pseuds/Aoharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a little boy and lots of strange creatures. (Original Fiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Benjamin (Original Fiction) -Intro-  
By: Aoharu

Benjamin, or Benny as he preferred to be called, was born a very peculiar child. Strange things were always of interest to him. Even when he was a little child, he would always see all sorts of various creatures sulking around the town. Fascinating creatures, they were! One small thing that should to be mentioned, they weren't in his head at all.

Benjamin's life had, even since his birth been somewhat tragic. But, so was almost everyone else's life in the dreary world that Benny lived in. Someone could say that that they were all like a gray mob in the town of Perirrlom, which wasn't very make different than the other towns.

Some even go as far to say... that those strange looking creatures are the ones responsible for all the bad things happening ever since they came. But, a lot of experts say that's just human nature. No one ever said it was a good thing, though.

Benjamin resided in a house near the edge of town. Even though, his house saw minuscule, it was filled with many people living or running in and out. A total of 12 people lived in that house, including the dog that lived up the alley and the cat that never came out of its hiding places. The house was a bit worn but, it severs its purpose well. Or at least, well enough for the family to live in. It seemed that no matter how rich someone was or what valuable possessions someone had in this town, their house still had eerie ding to them.

Maybe it was human's doing, maybe the creature's doing, maybe it was nature, maybe it was nothing... No one knew for certain, but it made all the humans felt icky, like slimy bugs were crawling slowly on their bare skin, with increasing pressure.

Life was dreary; so much in fact, a lot of the townspeople would come to think that nothing so significant beyond daily life with a few ups and downs, would happen to them, to Ben, to his family, to the creatures, to everyone, to anyone.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat creature and the dog creature.

Benjamin (Original Fiction) -Chapter One-  
By: Aoharu

Watching, with intense, narrow eyes that could pierce you in half, the creature who had these eyes was no original creature. Or at least, anyone who saw the creature thought so, if they even ever saw it.

This creature was not one of the special strange creatures that roamed and lurked in the shadows. Some of the strange creatures were afraid of the natural sunlight, some were very sensitive to the sunlight, and some, even still, were curious about the sunlight. Why was it there? Why was it coming closer? Did it have any mysterious properties? 

This creature with narrow piercing eyes often wondered about those strange creatures. This creature was a simple, subtle, mysterious one that likes to hide. Ever since it had been brought to the house, it ran under the porch and never came out for anyone who called. But, that doesn't mean the creature lurking and sneaking around. Some of the townspeople whispered to each other as the creature walked down the street, their whispers consisting of mainly about what side the creature was on, was it with the other creatures?

The creature had no idea why they would think that, for the creature was a cat. What harm could come from a simple, small cat? Sure, its aura was intense and dark; its fur could be considered quite strange. If you ask around the town, a lot of them would be that cat was black, but no one actually looked carefully. The cat's color actually was black and white splotches all over, and with shiny amber eyes. The cat creature sadly has no name.

The other creature was a very excited, friendly one. This creature, like many other creatures, lived among the people, but everyone saw this creature and not the others. This creature did not live with the Morrilton's, Ben's family, but lived beside them, in the alleyway. This creature was considered part of the family. The creature was a family pet, a dog. No, really. It goes up and down the alleyways, barking variously. Just a normal dog. A normal, regular dog with light brown, short fur, with brown eyes, that could sense when something was distraught. Just like any other normal dog. Except without a name. 

While the cat creature hides from everyone, the dog creature loved to make its presence known. While one's shy and the other's outgoing, both are gentle and kind. These nameless creatures of nature knew what the others didn't, what the others couldn't see or hear. The others being the humans, or at least, most of them. Except for that one girl, of course, who never spoke, and yet watched everyone who passed her wall. The fact was very annoying to both the dog and the cat. The dog ignored the feeling and continued being happy, meanwhile the cat pondered over the feeling and feelings grew from the original one. The cat creature and the dog creature lived in the same area, but did not often see each other, today however, was an exception.


End file.
